1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a discovery apparatus and method for discovery between clients within a plurality of networks, and more particularly, a discovery apparatus and method for discovery between clients within a plurality of networks, in which all of clients jointly use intrinsic information of components, such as IP addresses, names, and port numbers of clients, which is required for discovery, in a shared space of a server, thereby discovering clients in other networks and allowing the respective clients to communicate with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet users should know an address and a port number of a corresponding component to communicate with a component which uses an Internet protocol (IP) address system in the Internet. All of components directly connected to the Internet register, the IP addresses, and names of the components in a domain name server (DNS) to allow other clients to identify the addresses from the names. Also, it is proposed that the components receive port numbers input through given ports.
However, a problem occurs in that it is difficult to discover IP addresses through the DNS in an ad-hoc network. Moreover, in the case that a component has an arbitrary IP address like the ad-hoc network, a problem occurs in that since a component does not always have a single IP address, it is difficult to always maintain the same IP address.